Agngel Rescue
by Ashly Lynn
Summary: Max has been morning the death of her baby,Angel. But what is she is still alive. Can she find her if she is. But when she finds out this from Fang. Will she beleive him or forget about it. Or will she take his word and go on onother ride? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!

Chapter one

Max P.O.V

I wake up my body twisted in the sheets my hair stuck on the sweat that had beaded on my forehead. I wipe it away with the back of my hand and slide out of my bed. Nudge is still asleep and I guess the guys are to since I cant hear anything. I slip on some jeans my mom had got me. They have a whole on my left thigh about the size of a fist and a light, really light, blood stain on the knee. Once I have on my shirt and shoes I sneak out to our living room and go out to the balcony. A cool breeze instantly cools my cheeks and blows my now long hair out of my face. I jump off and snap out my wings. I start to rise up high over the house. The sky is clear and the mountains are white peaked with snow. I hear a beating sound and do a 360 before looking down. A black blob is moving towards me and I tense. As it gets closer I can make out wings,hair and even from the distance turquoise eyes. Dylan. He has helped me so much through all of this, and don't get me wrong I'm thankful. But something in me is still not right with him, I think its the whole programed love me thing, but who knows? As he makes his way closer I hear "Whats wrong?". I shrug " Nothing just needed a fly." I say as he flies up in front of me. We synchronize our wings and he gently kisses me. I feel my cheeks heat up an bow my head. God I hate when I do that!But not Dylan he smiles and shoves me on the shoulder and bolts. Shouting over his shoulder " Then lets fly!" Oh no he did not just push me! "I'm gonna get you for that!" I yell and start for him. I am about to go on warp speed when I hear a scream that pierces my ears and I freeze. The Flock! I Turn around and dive for the house the wind like sheets of ice crashing into my face. My eyes starting to water from the cold.

I skid to a stop on the balcony my eyes searching for the intruder or damage, nothing. I run to our room and through open the guys door, still nothing. Well other tan dirty cloths messed up sheet and...bomb parts? I roll my eyes, I can handle that later. I rush to me an Nudges room next and through open the door Nudge is in the arms of the intruder there hand on her mouth her eyes big. Gazzy is in Iggys arms in the corner. Gazzy's mouth is open in fear or is it surprise?

A/N: Please review! Im new and hope you like my work.


	2. Chapter 2

Max P.O.V

Chapter 2

It was like slow motion as I lunged for our unwelcome guest. He released nudge and she went flying over to where Iggy and Gazzy were. The intruder spun around to face me. He was taller and dressed all in black his hood up covering his face. I made the first blow to his gut. He staggered back and swung his leg to knock mine from underneath me. I fell sideways onto my bed and rolled off and landed on my feet. As if he knew my next move he grabbed my wrist in his hands and slammed me against the wall. I kicked him hard on his kneecap and for the first time he spoke. He cursed under his breathe and backed away. I took the opportunity and lunged at him knocking him over. He landed on his hands and knees and I kicked him again till he was flat on his stomach. I got on top of him and pulled both arms behind his back. "This is for coming in my house" I said. I pulled down his hood and gasped. _No! Oh god No!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Max P.O.V_

_I jump off of him as fast as I can and back up against the wall. Dylan comes in and before our or my very unwelcome guest can get up he kicks him in the side and the guy roles over with a moan. "No!" I shriek and cover my mouth horrified of the sound I made. Dylan looks at me and then back. He steps back "Oh god." Dylan whispers and comes to my side as Gazzy and Nudge run for the guy on my floor "Fang!" nudge squeals and wraps her arms around his neck. "I should beat the crud out of you for scaring us like that but I think Max did I pretty good job." she says and stands up. Fang slowly rises from the ground and walks up to Iggy. They do that weird handshake that turns into a pat on the back and I stand there still in shock. I mean WTH is he doing here? And where is his group of freaks? Did Maya take over and kick him out? Either way it doesn't matter he shouldn't be here. Should he? "Dude your bleeding red blood," Iggy says "and dude its all over your shirt." Fang looks down at his shirt has blood on it. His lip is split and blood is running down his chin. Good I think Try and kiss your "different" me now! Iggy and Fang go into the guys room Iggy saying something about getting his shirt back before he leaves again and Gazzy following close behind. "Max," my gaze flips to Nudge "Yea?" I say and she throws me a clean shirt. "You have blood on your shirt to." She bends down to pick up something Me and Fang knocked over "I'll clean this up while you get his blood off of you," she looks at me "and clean your face too blood is so out of fashion." she jokes and I cant help but smile. "Okay." I agree and head to the bathroom. I hear Dylan behind me but I don't stop him for following me. I go in the bathroom and slide off the top with the blood on it. I was lucky the blood didn't bleed through to my tank top. I slip on the brown shirt nudge gave me and grab a rag from under the sink. Dylan comes in and closes the door only leaving a crack. I turn on the water and wet the cloth. "Why is he here?" he asks his voice startling me. "I don't know." I say and start to rub at the blood off my face. Dylan comes up behind me and spins me around to face him. The anger as left his face replaced by mischief as he grabs my waist and picks me up and places me on the bathroom counter. He __takes the rag from my hands and wipes the last bit of blood off my cheek. "I could have done that." I say and take the rag throwing the rag into the sink. When I turn back to him his face is only inches from mine. He leans in and his lips touch mine. Then every though I have of Fang and My parents and Angel slip away as my arms slid around his neck._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for the short then long, short then long chapters. I know it must be frustrating. I will upload more chapters if I get at least 10 more reveiws. Thank you and Oh I dont own MR!_

_Chapter 5_

_Max P.O.V_

_The bathroom door bursts open and slams against the wall with a loud __thud__. I rip away from Dylan and turn my head to the open door. __Fang__. He looks at me his body stiff his eyes dark and empty. He closes his eyes and opens them a second later before storming off. I take a deep breathe and slide out of Dylan's arms. I start to go after him but Dylan catches my arm. I spin around the scene I just saw replaying in my mind. I look at him "I'll be right back." I say and head to our balcony. I take off and follow the black blob (Fang) that is fleeing from or house. When I catch up and get close enough I yell "What is wrong with you and why are you here?" He turns around his face still and cold."So you liked idea." he sneers and I just laugh. "No you idiot. Im so sorry I cant kiss my boyfriend! But you are in my house so deal or leave." I say and turn "Again." and start to fly back to the house. I mean why me its not fair! I land and pound into the livingroom. "Flock meeting!" I say and plop down on the couch. How dare he come and disturb the little piece of happiness i can get. Soon the whole living room is filled with my flock even Fang who shifts uncomfortably in the corner."Okay starting with the issue at hand. Why are you here?" I direct at fang. His eyes lock with mine and it __makes me feel like we ar the only two here."Because," he says simply "I think I know were Angel is." Then my world goes black._


End file.
